The present invention pertains to that class of equipment facilitating the engagement of a trailer mounted coupler with a hitch ball on a tow vehicle.
In the typical hitching operation of a trailer to a tow vehicle it is common practice to back the tow vehicle to locate a trailer hitch ball on the vehicle directly below a coupler at the forward end of the trailer tongue. Considerable expertise is required to accurately position the hitch ball, both longitudinally and laterally, to permit lowering of the coupler into place on the ball. If not so positioned, substantial physical effort is required to so position the trailer mounted coupler. It is not uncommon for several attempts to be made by the driver of the tow vehicle to locate the hitch ball in a suitable position to receive the coupler.
Attempts to remedy the above hitching problems have included accessories permanently attached to the trailer which are undesirable in view of added weight as well as potential loss by theft or accidental separation from the trailer. Additionally, prior art apparatuses are of a complex nature and hence costly construction, require permanent alteration of hitch components and require a degree of mechanical skill or familiarity with the equipment. An example of such a coupling aid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,255. U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,535 discloses a hitch assembly to elevate and tow an auto behind a motor home wherein a hitch ball is laterally swingable to facilitate engagement with an auto mounted coupler.